narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Torei Rīchi
Torei Rīchi (''とれい りいち, Rīchi Torei) ''was a shinobi of Konohagakure. He was a member of the Rīchi clan, who originally lived in Kirigakure. Background Early Life Torei was born in The Hidden Mist Village as a member of the Rīchi clan. He grew up alongside a number of his cousins and socialized with few others. He enjoyed exploring the village, particularly near the ocean. Torei's adventurous attitude earned him some small scars, though this did not usually deter him. He was enrolled in the Academy at age 5 and graduated at 9. Torei did not choose to actively pursue the next shinobi rank, instead spending most of his time studying various histories and strategies. This was partly due to the fact that his clan was becoming oppressed in the village, causing him to be a victim of bullying. Torei's personality suffered as a result and he gained a greater aversion to social interaction. At the age of 11 Torei awakened his clan's kekkei genkai after breaking his arm from a fall. A nearby man had tried to help him up, but his chakra started to be absorbed by Torei as soon as he touched him. After several seconds he noticed what was happening and ran away in fear, Torei's arm having been healed. When he told his parents of his new ability Torei was cautioned against using it openly. Years later, when Torei was 17, the Rīchi clan was on the verge of instability. A few of it's members had started to experience chakra addiction as a result of reckless use of the Chakra Leech Technique. This escalated, until eventually the members had to be killed to prevent murders due to their insatiable hunger. The Rīchi clan separated from Kirigakure shortly after this occurrence in an event known as The Rīchi Clan Exodus. Some people split off from the main group to pursue a new life, but most stayed together in search of land they could call their own. Eventually they found refuge on one of the small islands off the coast and created The Hidden Dew Village. Torei lived here with the remainder of his family for a few years, eventually developing a way to use his kekkei-genkai without harming others. This involved three jars and a scroll which chakra could be sealed into; Torei would absorb the chakra stored in them to heal his injuries. Adulthood True to his adventurous nature, Torei was not content to stay on the island. He left the village when he was 20, traveling to the mainland and intending to settle in one of the larger villages. He managed to immigrate to The Hidden Leaf by offering his skills as a ninja; eventually, he was promoted to chunin. On a mission to Uzushiogakure, Torei met a woman whom he worked with over a trading arrangement. He and his squad continued to collaborate with the Whirlpool shinobi for several days, during which Torei got to know the woman, Karu. He continued to visit her after his departure on occasion, eventually forming a friendship. Touched by her kind and intellectual personality, Torei began to fall in love with her over the course of a year. His feelings were eventually reciprocated, causing him to form a relationship with Karu. After two more years they married. Karu and her younger sister Kushina moved to Konoha, although the marriage was only half of the reason. Torei became a father at the age of 25 with the birth of his daughter Yoku Uzumaki. He raised her alongside his wife for eight years while simultaneously continuing his career as a ninja. Unfortunately this fulfilling lifestyle did not last. One night, Karu was kidnapped by strange ninja and murdered. They had thought she possessed the Chakra Leech Technique, confusing her with Torei. The gruesome death of his wife caused Torei to fall into a deep depression for months, during which time Yoku lived separately from him so that he could properly recover. Even after overcoming such emotional stress Torei remained a shell. He did not interact with his daughter much after she moved back in, opting instead to continue to do mission after mission. After it was revealed Yoku had inherited the Chakra Leech Technique, Torei trained her to maintain better control of it. He also allowed her use of his jars and scroll so that she wouldn't need to practice on living things. Torei was killed while on an escort mission, his throat slashed in a vicious scuffle. His body was not retrieved, however. Instead it was taken by his killers for use in genetic experiments by the Hidden Mist's Dr Suraisu Katto. Personality Torei was often regarded as a quiet and shy individual. He was also somewhat absentminded as a child, often wandering off to explore of his own accord. He possessed a good intellect, although he did not exhibit this trait often. After the upheaval of his family in the Rīchi Clan Exodus, Torei became more reserved as a result. When he moved to the Hidden Leaf his demeanor improved somewhat. After the death of his wife, Torei was deeply changed. He showed emotion rarely, sealing off his feelings and becoming more ruthless in battle. Appearance Torei had unruly, sandy-clored hair and pale skin, both traits common to members of the Rīchi clan. His eyes were dark brown, inherited from one of his grandparents. As a child his typical attire consisted of a brown coat over a cream shirt coupled with brown shorts. After being given a turquoise scarf by his mother, Torei began to wear it often. As a teenager, Torei wore a grey shirt under a warm tan jacket. He also had grey trousers and began to wear shinobi sandals. As an adult, Torei primarily wore a long-sleeved brown shirt and matching brown trousers. Over his shirt he wore the green flak jacket of a Konoha chunin, along with his old scarf. His headband was tied around his forehead in the usual fashion. Abilities Torei was most proficient in fire-style ninjutsu, but had skill with taijutsu as well. He was also known to be relatively stealthy and precise, often ambushing his enemies if the opportunity presented itself. Kekkei Genkai As he was part of the Rīchi clan by blood, Torei had a chance to inherit the clan's signature Chakra Leech Technique. He awakened it as a child after breaking his arm, accidentally draining someone who'd come to help him up and consequentially healing the injury. Torei was reluctant to use his new ability, and this aversion remained for the rest of his life. As a teenager, he tried to study ways to use the Chakra Leech Jutsu without bringing harm to others. He eventually settled on storing chakra within scrolls and jugs and absorbing from them to heal his wounds. After moving to the Hidden Leaf Village Torei often concealed his kekkei genkai and used it little in fear of ostracisation. Trivia * Torei's favorite food was sashimi, while his least favorite was anything with seaweed in it. * He wished to fight Sakumo Hatake. * His hobbies were reading and drawing. * His favorite phrase was "All of us are fragile in one way or another." * Torei had completed 521 official missions in total at the time of his death: 351 D-Rank, 116 C-Rank, 50 B-Rank, 4 A-Rank, 0 S-Rank. * Torei was one of the few members of his clan to disperse and seek out a new home on his own; most stayed with at least one other family member. Reference * The picture was made in Rinmaru Games's Anime Mega Avatar Creator: http://www.rinmarugames.com/game/?game_id=421 Category:FINAL